Under My Skin
by Alic823
Summary: I’m sorry, but I’m discontinuing this story under this username. I have another account on the site, its LolitaAlexandria520WaterWitch, but I’m thinking about changing it so I won’t delete this story until everything is final and you know. I’m sorry if th
1. Chapter 1

A/N: this is au because it barely relates to the books, and is somewhat a song fic. This story has songs from Avril Lavigne's cd 'Under My Skin'. Oh, and this is not my first story, it's just the first one that I have posted. If this one does a good job, I'll continue to post it, and perhaps the other stories I have written. Please review, flames are accepted, but if they're rude I will email you personaly and fire it right back. I am horrbly blunt. Please review if you do or don't like the story. Thank you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Under My Skin cd.

Under My Skin

'Great transferring to some school that I have no idea who anyone is. Just great!'

"Opps, sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going." As the girl looked up at whom she had bumped into, she saw steal-gray eyes and blonde hair. As her eyes swept to the floor and back up to his face, he had a cockeyed little grin/smirk on his face. It was so cute she heard her breath catch in her chest.

"No problem, just try watching where you're going. You're new here, so I'll let you off with a warning." As he started and continued to talk, the girl quickly drowned him out.

'I'll give you a warning? I'll give you a warning? To hell you will!'

"Listen, I said I was sorry, now, listen here, you will not talk to me like you own me, and you will keep your bloody eyes from roaming. Arrogant bastard." The girl snapped at the boy and then slapped him.

The girl turned and walked out of the hall that she was in. She walked back out of the doors that she first came in, and once again, ended up bumping into someone. This time, the person that she bumped into, caught her before she fell.

As she looked up, she saw that the boy that was holding her up was tall, and he looked a lot like her. The boy has shoulder length black hair, and dark blue eyes to the point that they look black. He is pale, tall, and skinny, very skinny.

"So sorry. I'm a clutse today. My name's Jessie Veyer, what's yours?" The girl named Jessie asked the boy. When she had said her name, he had looked at her with a look of confusion, and then after a moment had passed, he answered her.

"My name's Severus Snape. And you, Jessie, will have to watch where you're going from now on. Wouldn't want you to get hurt." As he started to walk away, Jessie turned around and watched him.

"Is that a threat Severus?" Jessie asked him.

"No, but it is a warning." Severus replied as he kept walking. Deciding to give up her stubbornness, she walked back into the hall.

"Ah, welcome back to those students that are returning once again, and welcome to Hogwarts for those just arriving. Now, now, before we start the sorting of the new first years, we have a transfer student. Her name is Jessie Veyer. Ms. Veyer, would you mind coming up here!" As Jessie walked up to the front of the room, she saw that blonde boy, and Severus sitting over at the far right hand table. Still letting her eyes wander, she rested them for a few moments on three boys that sat in a semi-huddle. The one boy that she was really looking at has long shoulder length hair, and bluish-hazel eyes. As she reached the front of the hall, she turned and sat down on a stool. When a hat was put on her head, it started talking to her.

"Ah, yes, very bright. Brave, not afraid to stand up for what you believe in. but, also very cunning and sneaky. Well, this is difficult. Hm. Well, let it be, Slytherin!" the hat announced the last part out loud to the room. As Jessie stood up and looked around to see where the Slytherin table is, her heart stopped.

'It's the table where that blonde boy is sitting. Shit!' Jessie thought as she slowly made her way to the table. As she was mentally cursing the blonde boy, the school, her old school, that annoying ratty old hat, the senile professor, her parents, and that smart ass Severus Snape, she heard someone cut into her thoughts.

'You know something? You shouldn't think that loud. Someone could hear you.' The voice belongs to Severus.

'Do you like intruding on girls' thoughts?' She mentally asked as she walked to where he was sitting. He smirked, and she heard him reply 'Just with new transfers.'

"So your name is Veyer? My name's Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy." Lucius said as he stood and held out his hand. He let it drop when he heard her start to laugh. "What is so funny?"

"Nothing, I just didn't know that the arrogant Malfoy that I had been hearing so much about on the train ride here would be so cute." Jessie answered as she looked up at him and smiled. Lucius paled as she said this. He didn't know what it was, but he changed that day. He doesn't know if it was her smile, her eyes, the sound of her laughter, of the fact that a pure soul had been placed in Slytherin, and on top of it all, she had done what no other could do, she made him considerably pale, and blush the close resemblance of a tomato on the inside.

"Pleased to meet you Lucius, you can call me Jessie, I hate formalities." As she said this she cocked her head to her left and held out her hand.

That was the beginning of a very weird, give and take relationship. Give and take that they don't kill each other first.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: just to let you all know, i've decided that since my plot line went in a different direction than i planned, the only part that wont fit is the putting in of Avril songs, i hope that you will still read though. i personally think that it's good, and my firends say it's good. 

Under My Skin

Chapter two

"So, how old are you, what year are you in?" Lucius asked Jessie as he sat down beside her, and across from Severus.

"I'm twelve. Second year. What about you two?" Jessie asked as she looked from Lucius to Severus.

"Thirteen." Severus replied looking up at her. He saw her smile, and he cocked his right eyebrow, which immediately got lost in his black nappy bangs.

"Sorry, it's just, I kind of can't help but get lost in your eyes. They're almost black, why, is that?" Jessie saw him tense and made a mental note to not bring it up again. Sighing, she noticed that the food was swept away, and the old professor, that she assumed was deputy headmaster stood and addressed the hall.

"Now, I bid you all good night. First years follow your house Prefects." He then sat back down as everyone began to stand and head for the doors, Jessie was about to stand, but noted that Lucius and Severus weren't getting up.

"Aren't you going to Slytherin house?" Jessie asked them as she sat back down.

"Not yet, plus, well show you where to go, and besides Severus despises a group of Gryffindors."

"Oh? Why?" Jessie shut up immediately when she heard someone snicker behind her.

"Now, now Snivuluos, how in all hell did you manage to be friends with such a cutie pie?" When she turned, she was met with brown eyes that were stuck behind a pair of black rimmed glasses, and black messy hair, looking over the shoulder of the boy, she saw that one boy with the hazel-blue eyes, and the long shoulder length hair.

"What do you want Potter?" Lucius snapped at the boy with the glasses.

"Now, now Malfoy no need get snappy." The boy with the long black hair said as he took a step forward, and placed his arm on the Potter boy's shoulder.

"Who the hell are you?" Jessie snapped at him, which brought both of their attentions to her.

"My, my Snivulous, getting a girl to fight your battles for you now, have we?" The boy sniggered. Jessie gritted her teeth trying not to sock the boy right then and there.

"Oh, what is such a cutie pie hanging around with such trash?" The boy asked as he grazed Jessie's check with the back of his hand, she pulled away with a look of disgust on her face.

"Why would they let such trash in a school such as this is what I would like to know. And it's not 'Snivulous', if you insist on calling him that, it's Sir Snivulous to you, cretin. Trashy ass fucker." Jessie snapped at him as she turned to Severus.

"Hey, Severus, you coming, we won't be able to get in if we waist any more time with these assholes." With that, Jessie, Severus and Lucius walked out of the hall. As soon as they were on the other side of the door to the dungeons, she started cursing in French.

"Jessie, calm down. You didn't need to do that... it was... unnecessary." When Jessie heard this, she turned to face Severus.

"Why do you let them do that to you?" Jessie asked as she walked to where he was standing. He was leaning up against the back of the door, with his head cast down, his hair served as a curtain that shielded his eyes from her. Reaching out, she pushed his bangs out of his face.

As she lifted his head for him to look at her, she smiled. "Don't worry about those assholes, just hit real hard and they'll leave you alone." Jessie advised as she grabbed his wrist and waited for Lucius to lead the way to the entrance of the Slytherin common room.

"You're not like most girls, are you?" Lucius asked as he reached the Slytherin picture. Not knowing the password and knowing that they would get in, in about ten minutes when the Slytherin Prefect would come out to do his rounds, he summoned up three chairs.

He sat in the one closest to him, Jessie sat in the one that had conjured behind her, and Severus just sat himself on the ground.

"Severus, why won't you sit in a chair?" Jessie asked as she started to stroke his hair. She noted that it was slightly greasy, so she took out her wand and performed a spell to clean it real quick. "There that's better, it's softer."

Lucius smirked at what Jessie did; her simple mannerisms would shake the entire Slytherin world upside down in a matter of seconds.

He didn't know if it would be good, or bad changes... but he hoped that nothing would go wrong, not a single damn thing.


	3. Chapter 3

Under My Skin

Chapter three

"Jessie's strange, isn't she?" Lucius asked as he got dressed to go to sleep. When he didn't hear his friend say anything, he noticed that he was sitting on his bed with his shirt off, trying not to wince from the pain that was causing the crimson liquid to trickle down his back. Sighing and walking over to his friend, Lucius sat down behind him, and seeing all of those old scars open again brought back painful memories of that summer, and of the year before.

Picking up the bandages and antiseptic that was sprawled across the bed; he poured some of the peroxide on a rag, and began to lightly dab it on his friend's wounds. Severus never was a talker, and when he had seen him smirk when Jessie had been talking to him, it put a smile back on his lips. Severus had been through hell, miraculously survived, came out broken and beaten to a pulp, had died, then tonight had come back to life, even if it was only a few minutes. That girl, Jessie, she had given Severus something to smile about.

It was a feat much obliged and very welcomed to make Severus smile. The last time Lucius had seen his friend smile, it was when they had heard Severus' mother talking to his dad about divorce papers, and that was when they were eight.


End file.
